Rachel's Revenge Drabble
by Samwelshdragon
Summary: Rachel finds out that Finn lied. Watch as she gets her own back. lol. spoilers for 2x8 and rated for slight langauge just a weird drabble that came into my head


Rachel smiled and danced because that was what she was meant to do. She was happy for Carole and Burt. All the while though her heart was breaking, he had slept with that slut. That walking stick of sexual disease had been Finn's first and Finn had lied straight to her face.

About an hour later Mercedes glanced over the dance floor and noticed for once Rachel was quite. She was sitting at their table all alone. She could tell that she was pretending to smile though no one else would have noticed. Mercedes slowly approached careful not to scare her. "You ok girl?"

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything, a sure sign of the oncoming apocalypse. "No you're not." With that she dragged her to the girls bathroom locking the door behind them. "What is it because you're not talking. "

Rachel burst out into tears. "He slept with Santana."

Mercedes immediately text Tina demanding that she had to get to the bathroom and then pulled Rachel into her arms. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I will break him. I will make sure he can never sleeping with anyone let alone that bitch stick again."

Tina came in a minute later and quickly joined the hug listening to Mercedes whispered explanation. Just being there for the girl who had really brought them all together and had become one of her best friends. "He's not worth it Rach, look at what happen with Kurt he wouldn't even stand up for his own step brother again that brute in school."

"I just want to hit him, I just want to make him feel the pain that i am, but i can't do that to kurt at his parent's wedding."

Tina nodded and then smiled. "Think of it as your Broadway performance. Tonight you are the loving girlfriend and tomorrow you dump him in front of the entire school. I have a plan that should mean Finn and Santana suffer." With that Tina helped Mercedes redo Rachel's make up and helped her look normal again. And as the evening wore on Rachel became more and more happy with the plan the three girls had devised to make Santana and more importantly Finn suffer.

It was too days later that the plan was finally put into action. Rachel had arranged for Finn and Santana to meet her in the lunch room. Finn looked his normal stupid self when he saw Santana waiting where he'd agreed to meet Rachel. Then he saw Rachel walking toward him and smiled, that was until he saw the look on her face and Puck strutting behind her. He didn't even notice the slushy.

"You bastard Finn Hudson, you lied to me. You had sex with Santana." Rachel screamed and everyone turned to look. "You know i wouldn't have cared because we weren't together but you lied to me, you made me feel bad about lying to you." This was the point that she threw the slushy covering Finn and Santana who had been laughing beside Finn. Rachel raised her voice again. "Oh and by the way anyone who considers taking Finn or Santana on for a ride now that i'm done with him and Puck's done with Santana i wouldn't bother. He couldn't get what little he's got up, and her well Puck wouldn't even touch her with a barge pole after finding out that she has crabs and didn't bother telling Krofesky when she slept with him. That and the fact her boob job, completely fake. She's got two pairs of Coach Sylvester's socks down her bra"

She turned away from the two teenagers who were now cringing and looking embarrassed. Puck pulled her toward him and gave her a kiss so passionate that most of the girls swooned (this was the kiss was amazing tender given it was Puck and they had to admit Berry and Puckerman were two hot Jews). The boys in the lunch room then laughed as Mercedes and Tina both punched Santana and Finn in tandem, Mercedes shouting "No one messes with my girl."

They began walking out the lunch room but Rachel turned and said one more thing. "Santana you were unlucky you never got to sleep with Noah he is amazing in bed, defiantly worth waiting for but do enjoy Finn, that is if you can ever find his dick and get it going."


End file.
